When Your Heart Stops Beating
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: kappy-and-tea's challenge. Take 10 songs and make 10 drabbles. Reader X Various


**The Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Note:** This is my sorry excuse to post something after a long time. I've [sadly] hit a writer's block and I was hoping that this would help the flow again. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I butchered the real meaning of the songs so sorry to the artists ^^'

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own KHR. I only wish I did. And I don't own the songs either.

* * *

_Start!_

**1. Colonnello: Here in your Arms [Hellogoodbye]**

When Colonello first came back from the COMSUBIN, he couldn't be quite sure of what he was seeing. You were standing onto of the kitchen table, singing your heart out. He raised his eyebrows as you shook your hips to the blasting music from the stereo.

"I missed you quite terribly" you belted in a totally off-key voice.

Colonello slowly walked to the table, his blue eyes twinkling as he reached his arms out. His mouth was twitching at the corners, telling you that was pushing down a smile. You stopped singing and flew off the table to hug him. You buried your head into the crook of his neck as he slowly sang back,

"Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms"

* * *

**: My Immortal [Evanescence] **

You were hiding under the covers, refusing to come out. When the thunder shook the house, it seemed to shake you too. The lights had flickered, flickered and _flickered_ out, leaving you in total darkness. The kitchen was making strange noises that freaked you out and you were sure that there was something hiding under your bed.

You peeked out from under the covers and instantly regret it. When the house was illuminated by a sudden burst of lightning, you saw a tall shadow with spiky hair and bright eyes. Needless to say, your scream was drowned out by a clap of thunder. You dove under the covers, tears pooling at the edge of your eyes.

[Name]?

A soft voice seemed to ring out in the empty house. You knew that voice. Or at least you hoped you did. You peeked out from under the covers and saw Tsuna's worried look when the lightning flashed again. You cried out in relief and all but pounced on him. He caught you in his arms and hugged you tight. It was then that you noticed he was soaking wet and dripping all over the floor.

"Did you come for me?" you asked in a whisper.

You felt him nod and say, "I came to fight away all of your fears"

* * *

**3. TYL!Gokudera: The Way We Move [InnerPartySystem]**

His gray eyes seemed to never leave your figure as you glided onto the dance floor. He leaned over the railing on the upper floor to watch as you as you danced and moved with the beat that filled the air in the club.

He kept telling himself that you weren't anything special, that you were just another girl who just danced very well. But as he watched you longer, he couldn't keep lying to himself. He watched you with hungry eyes that tried to memorize every inch of your slim body.

He pushed off the railing and climbed the stairs down.

The bomber pushed and shoved his way to reach you, only to see you get pushed back by a pair of drunken dancers. You stumbled back right into the silver-haired boy's arms. Getting a hold of yourself you turned around to see a pair of lust filled eyes.

"_Dance for me"_

_

* * *

  
_

**4. Hibari: More Than Useless [Relient K]**

You weren't exactly sure what woke Hibari up.

Maybe it was just the fact that you opened the door too quickly. Maybe it was because you stepped on a creaky floorboard. Maybe it was because you put the stack of papers down too hard.

Whatever it was though, woke Hibari up and caused you feel the wrath of his tonfas_. So much for the thought that he was starting to get soft on you these past couple of days. _

So as you lay there, long after Hibari had left, you idly counted the ceiling titles, too tired and sore to move about. You had gotten 46 when the door slid open.

"Still here herbivore?"

You froze for a second before slowly getting up. Your muscles screamed for you to be still, but you wanted to prove you weren't _that_ useless. "H-hey Hibari." You said meekly, standing up right now. He frowned at you dusted yourself off.

"Why are you still here?" his voice was as cold as always.

You gave a little _eep_ before starting towards to the door. "N-no reason really." His next few words caused your stomach and heart to drop a few notches down.

"_Do something right for once" _

_

* * *

  
_

**5. Dino: Six Feet Under The Stars [All Time Low]**

You stared ahead, squinting at the setting sun's bright light. The cool breeze that rolled over the ocean brought goosebumps onto your skin. You shivered slightly, stuffing your hands deeper into your pockets. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to come to the beach when winter was days off.

A heavy coat was placed around soon after you thought that and you pulled the warmth closer to you. "Thanks." You muttered to the man standing next to you. He hummed a "you're welcome" before warping an arm around you, pulling you closer.

Glancing down, Dino said to you, "Look, it's the first evening star." Sure enough, there it was. It was a small star, but it shined so brightly that it hurt to look at it. But that might have been because you two had drank too much at the bar just a few hours ago, and you were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

You looked up at the star again and mumbled, "It looks so far away." Dino smiled a little before leaning into kiss the top of your head. More and more stars started to dot the skies as he said, "Six feet." You gave him a confused glanced and he said,

"Six feet under the stars"

* * *

**6. XanXus: False Pretence [Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]**

Something was clawing at the pit of stomach and you tried to push it away with everything you had. You were surprised to see that you weren't dead yet, but instead trying to pull Zukuro's blade out of your stomach. He laughed when he that you were flickering between life and death.

You now knew why others were complaining when XanXus sent you to fight this guy. He was strong. Stronger than anyone you had ever met. But you refused to believe that XaxXus had sent you to your death. Through the ear piece, you could only hear bits and pieces coming from the others. You refused to believe that everything between you and your boss was fake and unreal.

But as the blade pushed into your body deeper, you couldn't help but let doubt creep into your mind. You coughed up blood and your hold on the blade became weaker. You could hear your boss talking. Slowly, "wh-why?"

His dark voice seemed to be laughing as he said, "It's sacrifice."

* * *

**7. Mukuro: What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost? [Taking Back Sunday]**

You couldn't remember what the last couple of days were like.

Your thoughts and memories were hazy and muddled together. When you tried to remember what had happened, your head would start pounding. And after you finally got yourself together, you had flashes of things here and there, but they didn't make any sense. So a couple of days later, you went to school.

You were surprised to see that your friends wouldn't talk to you. Hell, they wouldn't even _look _at you. As the day moved on, you realized that _no one _looked at you. It was if you didn't exist. Backing out of the classroom, you started to freak out. Why couldn't they see you?!

In your panic, your back bumped into someone's chest. Whirling around, you ran a boy about a year or so older than you. His two different colored eyes were staring right at you and a small smirk graced his lips. You stammered, "Y-you can see me?" His smirk grew wider as he nodded his head.

"So why can't they?" you said, gesturing to your oblivious classmates.

The boy's smirk grew wider as he bent down to speak into your ear. His deep voice said, "Tell me [Name], what's it feel like to be a ghost?"

* * *

**8. Bel-Saved By Strangers [Die Mannequin]**

"Stupid Squalo and his stupid dares."

You were muttering to yourself as you tromped through the cemetery. It was currently 2 in the morning and you were to spend the night in the said graveyard. It started out with a simple card game that you lost and Squalo ended up daring you to spend the night here. You, not wanting to be a chicken, had foolishly agreed.

You weren't sacred to be here. Nope, the holy water and cross in your back pocket was just a joke. No really. It was!

"I bet there are tons of creepy ghosts here." You said as you marched to a mausoleum. A cold wind blew through you causing goosebumps to appear. "I wish Bel was here." You whispered, as you leaned against the cool brinks.

"Ushishishi…is that so little princess?"

You screamed and whirled around, pulling out your cross in the same second. There in front was the Prince himself, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His wide smile grew wider as he tilted his head, pointing to the cross. "What's that?"

Blushing hard, you hid the cross behind your back. "N-nothing." You frowned at him and asked, "What are you doing here?" He pushed off the wall and pulled you into a hug. You leaned against him and wrapped your arms around him. His husky voice answered you with,

"You got your wish tonight."

* * *

**9. Spanner-Hologram [Chris Brown]**

Spanner's fingers rapidly tapped away on the keyboard as he glanced back at you. You were standing on the table, flickering and fading. Your feet were already gone, and your thighs were obviously the next thing to go.

"Spanner." You said in a low, robotic voice. The said blonde winced when he realized that. It meant the virus was starting to spread faster. "Spanner" you called again. The mechanic pointedly ignored you as he typed even faster on his laptop. There was a warning beep, and the screen started to flash red.

"Damn it!" Spanner slammed his hands on the table. He turned to you, his blue blue blue eyes wide with concern. You reached your arms out as if to hug him and he slowly crossed the room towards you. Your features held its own concern and you placed your hand on his cheek.

Course, they went right through him, and left him feeling like he had been shocked a little.

His eyes were downcast as he said, "There's a glitch in the system."

* * *

**10. Yamamoto-Better [Regina Spektor]**

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine! Just get me some tissues!"

"Here. I'm so sorry, let me help!"

Sigh.

"Relax. I don't think it's broken."

Yamamoto handed more tissues to you as you tilted your head forward, trying to stop the bleeding. "Really [Name]-chan, it was an accident." You couldn't help but smile at him. He just looked so cute with his eyes wide like that.

You had been talking to one of your friends as you walked down the hallway. As she turned around to go into the classroom, you turned to turn to, well, make a turn. And that's when you ran into Yamamoto who had been swinging his baseball.

_BAM!_

His bat slammed right into your nose. And that's why you were currently in the nurse's office, bleeding. You pulled the tissues away and gingerly patted your nose. You gave the boy standing next you another wide smile and said, "See! It's stopped bleeding!" But Yamamoto's frown just grew bigger.

When you saw that, your own smile dropped a little. You tilted your head and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" He just shrugged his shoulders a little and wouldn't meet your eyes. You poked him, and when he didn't answer, you poked him harder. He looked at you, with downcast eyes. "If I hadn't been swinging that bat around, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

You smiled a little and poked him. He looked at you again, and you said, "If you kiss me where it's sore, I'll feel better."

_fin_

* * *

**Note:** If anyone really knows the last song, Better, you'll know that I changed the lyrics a little =P

[And if you didn't, well, you know now] Reviews are always loved!


End file.
